


A Date, Really?

by Ydnam



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ydnam/pseuds/Ydnam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry spots Rumplestiltskin and Belle eating burgers and starts getting ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Date, Really?

**Author's Note:**

> Post 2x04 "The Crocodile"

“Gramps?”

“Yeah Henry?”

“Who’s that?”

“Who’s who?”

“The lady. The one with Mr. Gold.” Henry pointed at the couple seated in the booth at Granny’s. “That one!”

“Don’t point,” his grandfather said. “It’s rude.” And the last thing he needed was an angry Rumplestiltskin storming over here. The last thing he ever needed was an angry Rumplestiltskin storming anywhere. “And keep your voice down.”

“Sorry.” Henry rolled his eyes. “But who is she?”

“Her name’s Belle.”

“Like from Beauty and the Beast?” Henry bounced a little on his stool. “Really?”

“Something like that,” Charming said, glancing over at the couple. “She’s the one opening up the library.”

Henry’s face lit up. “I always wanted a library. The one at school doesn’t have anything good. Does he own the library or something?” The two of them were talking quietly over a pair of hamburgers and Henry couldn’t see any reason why anyone would have a meal with Mr. Gold if they didn’t have to. He was scary.

“He gave it to her,” Charming said. “It’s hers.”

“Why’d he do that?” Henry asked, frowning. “He doesn’t ever just give anybody anything. What’s in it for him?”

Charming tried to smother the grin that was forming on his face and was unsuccessful. “Henry. Think about it.”

The boy did as he was told, studying the couple intently. There was an awful lot of smiling for a business meeting. His grandfather watched as understanding slowly blossomed on his face. “But, but, he’s. And she’s. Really? Are they on a date?”

Rumplestiltskin turned in the direction of the outburst, already rising out of his seat and glaring. His expression softened when he discovered the source and he sat back down and turned his attention back to the woman opposite him. She smiled and reached over to pat his hand.

“Wow.” Henry’s voice lowered to a near-whisper. Mr. Gold was laughing now, actually laughing, and Henry had never seen the man look so happy. He wasn’t sure he’d ever seen him look happy at all. “How come I never saw her before?”

“Long story,” Charming answered. “Later.” When he’d had time to think up a version that wouldn’t demonize Regina any more than necessary.

“Wow,” Henry repeated. “Mr. Gold. On a date.”

“Henry,” Charming said warningly. “Don’t go getting any ideas. Leave them alone.” The last thing that pair needed was a meddling 11 year old. They had enough problems as it was.

“Uh huh.” Henry nodded and picked up his soda.

“I mean it.”

“Sure, Gramps.” But it was too late. Henry Mills was a believer in True Love and he knew when it needed a little help. And Mr. Gold was the sort of person who was going to need a lot of help in that department. He was sure of it.


End file.
